Tea: The Timid and Terrifying
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: His mother always said that the simplest things can bring the greatest change in someone's life, he never believed her for a moment until money wasn't the only thing he valued…or maybe he had too many hearts.
1. Drabble 1: Trivial

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble One: Trivial**

"I've been expecting you…son."

She had her back turned, no doubt watching the passing villagers and cold as usual. He wasn't surprised she had been waiting; they'd both known this day was coming since the beginning. She had seen it in his unusual eyes every time she raised her hand, every time she sneered in his direction and every time she'd talked to him. One wouldn't call it talking though…she blamed him for his father's absence, for their struggles and lack of money.

He'd just up and walked one random day.

Now, he'd returned another random day.

He'd been alone, unwanted by his mother and abandoned by his father. The villagers feared him with his strange eyes and silent temperament, they scurried away in fright when he walked down the streets or threw objects at him. He hadn't ever cared what they had thought and when they had gotten too brave with their fear, no one was left alive. He never felt guilt for his misdeeds or for being the _monster_ they often called him. He had merely washed off the blood as if it were dirt.

He cared not for the lives he took in his anger nor did he flinch when they ran.

No one valued him therefore he valued nobody and nothing.

Nothing expect money. _It was the only thing he trusted because he knew. He understood it._

"You're a strong shinobi…your bastard father would be proud. Everything is trivial, unimportant to you expect money. You did only become a shinobi, a killer to get it like your father. That prick – you're exactly like him."

Her words didn't hurt as she intended and he watched blankly as she turned. Her expression was hard and her eyes, her normal eyes full of hatred. He had nothing to say to her, he was only here for her head. She was a wanted woman.

He allowed her last words. "You only care for money but remember that a simple thing could bring the greatest change in your life."

He leapt forward.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 __ **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Drabble 2: Tempestuous

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Two: Tempestuous**

He could count his lucky money that his head was still connected to his large torso however his left leg had been ripped off his body carelessly and seemed to have landed on a small mountain of rock. He also couldn't locate his other arm anywhere; naturally, his limbs were able to sew themselves back on with little trouble except now that only one of his hearts remained so his limbs couldn't return by themselves. A sickening coughing fit raked his body and he grimaced when he felt more of his blood gash from his wounds. A pool of crimson liquid had formed beneath his torso, the smell would be attracting wild animals soon and he couldn't help the snarl that escaped him as he thought about his defeat.

Something shuffled at his side.

 _An scavenger. I'm nobody's meal!_ He growled deep in his throat and wacked it away cruelly. The creature let loose a squeal and was launched backwards a few metres. He listened as it rolled several times before coming to a halt and choked out loud coughs of pain...coughs? Animals didn't cough...did they?

Struggling, he turned his head and his eyes landed on a woman. He frowned, watching in mild fascination and disgust as she slowly rose to her feet. She wiped blood from her mouth and settled her determined orbs on his form, staggering closer. She kneeled at his side and he tried to hit her again, untrusting.

She caught his arm, eyes flashing and _sat_ on his arm. He grunted in pain, sneering at her and her eyes flashed. He scowled at her yet she remained unmoved and green gathered in her palms. They said nothing as she healed him and put him back together.

"You won't be able to move for a while. This tea will help." She finally said and placed a flask beside his head. He tried to reach at her again but she merely stepped away, _smiled_ and walked away.

… _Bitch._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks guys for those reviews (love 'em), those follows (love 'em 2) and those 'i favor this' (love 'em 3 times around).**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Tea

**Disclaimer: The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Written By: Moon's Phantom38**

 **Note: Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun**

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Three: Tea**

"Shut up, Hidan." He snarled and narrowed his eyes in warning when his partner opened his mouth to resort. The idiot quickly closed it however it didn't stop him from grumbling under his breath and cradling his scythe in irritation. He thought he heard him say 'Jashin' too but when he turned to look at him, his mouth was shut and he was glaring into the forestry around them.

The moron could _try._

However he wouldn't get anywhere. They were both immortal.

" _You won't be able to move for a while. This will help." Her doe, lavender orbs bore into him as she dodged his arm and placed the flask down. He sneered yet it quickly fell in surprise when she_ _ **smiled.**_

 _Then walked away._

He ground his teeth and scowled. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman – that strange woman. Her appearance was unique and unlike anything he'd seen before (he was over a hundred years old). He's seen many people over the duration of his long life yet none had her dark, indigo locks of hair and her Hyuuga eyes were different from the Hyuuga he's encountered. Her eyes weren't grey but lavender and _very_ expressive making her easy to read like an open book. Not only was her appearance strange but _her._

What woman walks up to an enemy, a well-known one and heals him?

Why would she put him together again? Even after he struck her and tried doing it several times after?

Pulled the flask from his pocket, he eyed it and fingered the lid. He hadn't tried her tea, this tea that was meant to help him…at least that's what she said. He was reluctant to try it because even if he had five hearts, if he consumed poison it'd affect all of them and he _would_ die. But why would she try poisoning him if she'd just healed him? When she could have left him for dead?

Uncertain, he took a sip.

 _It was good._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Trees

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Four: Trees**

Crouching uncomfortably, his back hunched and forearms braced awkwardly on his knees he somehow managed to maintain his balance as he stalked his prey. He had hidden his large form among the green leaves of the trees and rubbed (reluctantly) mud on himself so he wouldn't be discovered. He was careful not to move, even an inch, because hi-the little doe was easily startled and would prance back to her team. He didn't want that.

He didn't even know why he was hiding.

He'd been on his way toward the current base and the doe had placed herself in his path. He'd paused, a little surprised (for a change) when he'd noticed her gathering plants and putting them in a pile. He could've knocked her out and carried on however instead he found himself watching.

She'd jerked her head his way, as if sensing him and he'd moved to the trees.

His eyes locked in on each of her movements; he took it all in.

He watched the way her slender fingers carefully moved through the soil, the way her sharp eyes studied the plant and how she lovingly placed it with the other plants. His strange eyes tracked her dominate hand as it tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and how she was obvious to the soil she smeared across her cheek. Warmth spread inside his chest at the scene.

He's never felt this way before. What was this feeling?

"Oh…I forgot to bring a bag. Hmmm…"The woman stated with a pout and searched the area for something.

A smile crossed his tanned face and his stitches pulled uncomfortably at his mouth yet he never realized he smiled for the first time even as he was walking away, hands in his pockets. Pausing only for a moment when he heard her voice again. "Wow, how convenient. There's one right by that tree."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Teapot

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Five: Teapot**

He winced.

He's been standing and staring at her for more than little over an hour. It was creepy he understood and by the servers casting him suspicious glances he knew he better make a move soon. The jutsu covering his disguise wasn't the best either, his style didn't deal with stealth but it had more of a head-on and destroy approach. He knew that any well-informed ninja would probably recognize his eyes right away – the one thing he couldn't change – but it might actually work in his favour when he _finally stopped staring_ and talked to her. Why was he stalling?

He was over a hundred years old for fuck's sake and he couldn't even talk to a fucking woman. He also had to hurry; he didn't want his partner to catch him. That loud mouth didn't know how to keep his trap shut.

Heaving a sigh, he forced himself forward.

She squeaked when a shadow towered over her and turned to gaze at him. He stiffened when she frowned in confusion and fought the urge to walk away – he wasn't a fucking coward. He was a bloody immortal. He would **not** run away, especially from someone weaker than him.

"Oh, it's you. Would you like to sit?" She said softly and uncertainly. She had recognised him but by the way she fingered her kunai-pouch, she was wary. Silently and careful not to make any sudden moves, he sat down opposite her.

She shifted uncomfortably when he just stared.

Not wanting _her_ to run, he cleared his throat as he placed a poorly wrapped gift on the table. His hearts beat pleasantly when she blinked in surprise and hesitantly took the box, her lovely eyes sparkling in awe when she finally opened it. He watched her coo and murmur appreciatively as she pulled out a delicate, beautifully crafted glass-teapot.

When she looked up to thank him, he was gone. Yet when she arrived home, she still couldn't stop smiling.

…

"Why'd you steal a fucking teapot, Kakuzu?"

"Be quiet, Hidan."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Testy

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Six: Testy**

It's been weeks since he last saw her.

He shouldn't be irritated. He shouldn't feel uncomfortable or uncertain about her health nor should he thinking about her calming presence. He shouldn't be thinking about how her uniquely coloured hair moved in the breeze like a silk curtain or how she kept smiling on her way home that day. He shouldn't be thinking about how small and weak she was compared to him, or how she was a beauty beside his marred body. He shouldn't be thinking about that Hyuuga, the enemy _at all…_

Yet he was.

With a growl, he punched a tree on his way back into camp.

The idiot was slouching next to the fire, humming happily and cradling something small to his chest. It was a surprise to see he wasn't cuddling his scythe for once, but something else. The religion-fanatic was attached to that thing like it was his life-line and he'd die or something if it went missing. _He probably would, the moron._

Curious and looking for a fight, he snatched the thing from him.

The idiot gasped and immediately had his scythe in his hands, swiping at him. He easily dodged the attack and the second then the third. "What the fuck are you doing? That's fucking mine!"

He almost laughed, it was rather funny. His partner was behaving irrationally over something that had nothing to do with his religion or scythe, but a material object. It wasn't something that he'd ever seen him do because the fool only cared about his religion or the stupid weapon. He had some silly morals about material objects not being important or worthless. What a joke.

Hidan looked like a little boy who just had his toys taken away.

Then he glanced at the object and peered inside – tea? It smelt familiar too…

Suddenly, a realization smacked him and he snarled. _It wasn't just any tea._ A deep, possessive anger rose within his board chest and he quickly acted on impulse, grabbing onto his teammate's throat. The idiot yelped in surprise, choking when he tightened his grip and demanded an answer. "Where'd you get this tea?"

"The fucking tea?" Hidan rasped in confused anger, clawing at his arm and struggling. He tightened his hold further, the skin slowly fading into the colour of danger. "Okay! Okay, this fucking girl gave it to me! She put me back together!"

He leaned closer, growling in his face. "Did you hurt that girl, Hidan?"

"What! No-"

His immortal body was suddenly slammed into the earth, his chest stamped on and the idiot opened his eyes to find a _monster_ glaring into his impure soul. Daring him to take a chance he _**will**_ regret and suffer from, enduring a pain he wouldn't enjoy. "Stay away from that girl. Or else."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Seven: Thoughts**

" _Stay away from that girl. Or else."_

He remembered his words quite clearly, echoing throughout his mind repeatedly although he couldn't understand _why._ The immortal hadn't been thinking when his lips had ushered those words only feeling – _feeling?_ It wasn't something a monster such as himself should do or should be able to do. He'd been alive for more than a hundred years and he hadn't ever felt anything for anyone or anything expect money. He hadn't even cared for the woman who gave birth to him and had even killed her in cold-blood, selling her corpse for a good fortune. His damn mother.

He shouldn't feel.

He was a monster.

Yet the thought of that deer, lovely lavender orbs dull without that compassionate sparkle enraged him. He absolutely _**hated**_ the very idea of any harm befalling that little Hyuuga – more than someone taking his money. _**More than money.**_

Had he been a naïve fool and hadn't observed normal humans, he'd probably think he'd been attacked with some kind of genjutsu that messed around with his head. He knew differently though, all these years of silent observation hadn't been for nothing. He'd seen them do some pretty fucked up things because of these _feelings;_ a man had kept a woman in his basement, a mother had punished a village for the harm upon her child and a brother destroyed himself in an attempt to resurrect his sister. Someone had even managed to kill off two of his hearts.

A monster shouldn't feel…

Because it wouldn't make him a monster anymore. No, it would make him human just like the rest of them and fucked up too. It would give him the ability to destroy the world and it would also give the world the ability to destroy _him._ However once these feelings – once love has caught you, there was no escape.

…but he did.

There was nothing to understand it seemed for he could only accept it and go from there. He wouldn't let the world destroy him, he was too old for that; he would destroy the world.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	8. Drabble 8: Tear

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Eight: Tear**

… _ **her blood…**_

He watched in shaken horror as she managed to lift her face, crimson dripping from her soaked locks and onto the stained floor below. Slowly, very slowly her doe eyes opened to reveal that they no longer sparkled…they were dull, empty as she looked straight at him. She looked right though him as if a monster didn't stand before her; her eyes were opened but she saw nothing. Her innocent soul-

"Is mine. I took her sight."

Her capture stated yet his gaze didn't turn from her suffering form.

"Well, she would've if it weren't for you. I just needed another week and she would've completely been mine. I didn't like the idea of having tube babies or bastard children, it could mess up the DNA. Her large chakra, pure bloodline and strong kekkei genkai with…" The demon crackled and hissed in delight, adjusting his spectacles. "Oh…it looks like the immortal monster _does_ feel."

 _ **His little deer.**_

Finally, he moved his strange eyes to the abomination. It was talking again, explaining that her blindness was a slip of the hand and wouldn't affect her children. That this disability would've made her completely reliant on him and other _**sick**_ nonsense – he didn't care for the rest. His rage quickly stopped all rational thought and his vision turned crimson. It made him feel; it made him feel _**a lot.**_

It didn't take much to rip the abomination to shreds.

The snake's right arm tore off his body, splattering everything with blood and causing shrill screams to enter the air. He then went for the other arm, sick satisfaction rippling into his mind as another scream rang through his ears and felt the red liquid dampen his clothing. Holding up the giant snake with one arm, he plunged his hand into the abomination's chest and _squeezed…_ until there was nothing left to. It dropped lifelessly to ground.

Immediately, he unchained her and cradled her gently. His hearts contracted painfully at the sight of a single tear rolling down her bruised features.

He took off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Drabble 9: Touch

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Nine: Touch**

He waited until darkness fell over the enemy village and walked purposefully through the silent streets, ignoring the happy laughter that came from the buildings. Those happy shadows he saw in the window meant nothing to him as he entered the hospital's garden and climbed through an open window. Expanding his senses with chakra, quickly finding her an empty wing and in the furthest bed, in the darkest corner. The lump of her body easily noticeable as she shook with muffled sobs.

She didn't move or flinch when he towered over her bed.

Unsurprised, she peeked out from the blanket and peered up at him with those lavender eyes. She sniffled and stared at him as he sat, the mattress dipping as he made himself comfortable. Everything was quiet while she turned over to face him, sobs gone yet the tears continued to roll. He quickly noted that she wasn't blind, observing the way she studied the details of his face and his own eyes. A pleasant, soft delight welled within him when she didn't turn away from his gaze.

"I'm not blind." She stated then blushed and avoided his eyes awkwardly. His face showed nothing of the amusement he felt or how much he liked that rosy shade on her pale cheeks. "Lady Tsuanade managed to save my eyes. She saved me."

Her blush faded, her fierce gaze meeting his again. He watched stiffly when she reached out slowly, agonizingly slowly and touched his hand – giant, murderous hands that kill with pleasure. He didn't feel the good-will to pull his hand back and never lay eyes on her again for her sake. Nor did he feel sarcastic delight in the future he'd taint and burn in his monstrous ways. _She_ chose to touch him. _She_ did.

He turned away…gripping her hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Drabble 10: Tempted

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Ten: Tempted**

Lurking in the shadow of the hospital as a ghost, haunting the petite Hyuuga and observed her smiling interactions with her visitors; he didn't bother considering how he was spending his time at the moment or even questioned why he was stalking her. She knew he hadn't left her side yet she failed to alert anyone of his presence and how he hovered around her, a monster. The little deer wasn't skittish at all.

It would've been easier to just take her and go.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't.

None, though, of her visitors sensed that anything was off in the slightest. They didn't have concern in their eyes as they greeted her and the affection for her clear in their voices, whether they spoke softly or screamed his damn ears off. Most of them reached to touch her, grabbing her hands and burying her deep into their embrace. They gave her small gifts such as flowers, sweets or pieces of paper with meaningful words. Her visitors shared her joy in not being blind and congratulated her in her ability to still be a Hyuuga – to still be a ninja.

A blind Hyuuga wasn't a Hyuuga.

A blind ninja was a useless one.

The mongrel was the only one to sense him, sniffing at the bed and scratched helplessly at his master. It growled and upturned its sharp teeth in his direction however none paid head to his warnings. They were all too consumed in their relief and her very presence. It quickly realized they wouldn't listen to his warnings, whimpering as he laid his head on her stomach and stared with wide eyes. She smiled knowingly, patting his head for possibly the last time.

He was tempted to just leave…

Yet waited for her to finish her invisible goodbyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	11. Drabble 11: Told You

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Eleven; Told You**

"What's wrong, buddy?"

He kept his maw shut.

The giant mongrel felt that when they finally discovered she wasn't resting in her hospital bed anymore, they deserved the pain that came with it. He hadn't been quiet about the monster lurking silently in her shadow and he knew he had been as obvious as he could have been; he'd growled, snarled and barked at the intruder. The monster hadn't been trying stop him either nor attempting his best to stay hidden; in fact the monster might've wanted to have been discovered.

He'd wanted someone to find him.

Almost like he wanted to be stopped.

Animal instincts hadn't explained why, just what was.

"Buddy?" Kiba asked again and leaned over to pet him, he whipped his head back – he snapped at the hand that feed him. His lips lifted to show off his teeth and a growl rumbled loudly throughout the restaurant, he barked harshly once and took off. Frustration and pain tearing his heart apart, he did nothing to stop them from following him. They needed to feel what he felt.

He had warned them.

Charging into the hospital, he ignored Sakura's exclamation of surprise and glanced back to see he'd gathered more shinobi in his rush. He skidded harshly into a wall when he turned a corner and struggled for a moment to move across the tiles, he raced forward again only to slam against her wing's door. The door flew open and a pale Ino gaped at him, panic clear in her crystal blue orbs. Her hands clenched when she saw his followers and flew to her mouth, unsure of what say then gripped strongly at her locks. His sharp ears picked up on her pounding heart and unusual breathing.

"She's gone!"

He stepped back and watched chaos commence.

 _ **He warned them.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know Akamaru doesn't look as if he'd be spiteful but I feel that if he warned someone about something like this, he would lash out. He's known Hinata since she was twelve and watched her grow up with Kiba, he would no doubt find her important. So when they didn't listen to his warning, it hurt him and from his point of view, they had allowed her to go.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Drabble 12: Treasure

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Twelve; Treasure**

It was strange…

Pleasantly.

She was tiny compared to him, not even reaching his shoulders and his hand covered both her knees very easily, savouring her soft warmth. She didn't flinch when he flexed his fingers or glance warily at him, instead she contently watched the trees pass by as he walked. Her delicately dangerous hands rested in her lap, her posture perfect as she sat on the crook of his arm and it didn't escape him how much of a princess she appeared in that moment. She replicated that royal, feminine look those princesses in all those fairy tales to the tee and the content blush on her cheeks wasn't hard to miss. This young lady was beautiful.

He stared bluntly at her, admiring her.

They weren't a match.

Not physical nor emotionally.

He was an ugly, furious bull compared to her. His temper was full-force, heavy that burned deeply from within his core and impatiently always charging forward whenever he saw red. He didn't hold the ability to communicate gently using words that wouldn't hurt and tears…he wasn't sure yet, he did however know he wasn't someone who showed compassion and hated it, _hated_ it when things didn't go his way. This monster enjoyed having a firm control and he would without a doubt harm this little deer. The pain he would cause wouldn't be intentional of course, it would happen though. Growing up, none would grant him their time or kindness and he regarded money above all else. His was a monster.

The deer blinked, glancing at him. She smiled shyly at his staring and turned to hide her face in his arm. She remained calm and chose not to frail about, knowing he wouldn't criticize her. He wouldn't judge her, sure he was a monster and too merciless. Nonetheless, he was a monster who treasured his little deer.

He wouldn't let her go.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	13. Drabble 13: Talk

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Thirteen: Talk**

It was quiet

The warm air was silent as they sat side by side, the orange and red flames crackled happily underneath the starry sky. Both of them sat contently on a fallen tree, it wasn't something he typically did however the light touch of her shoulder against his arm kept his grumbles at bay and his constant paranoia at a standstill. There was no urge to glance over his shoulder to see if someone waiting to ambush him, instead his gaze stayed on the fire comfortably and her occasional shy glances made his lips stretch. There weren't any butterflies or sappy crap he'd read in fairy-tales…

He faced her.

…but it was nice.

Very nice.

"You didn't fight." He stated, staring down at her smaller frame. He towered over her as a lion did a rabbit though her lavender orbs showed no signs of fear or wariness. She stared back at him innocently and her lips pulled back into a calm smile, absolutely no regret while she shook her head. She even moved closer, not _just_ a light brush. "Why?"

Her smiled widened and she turned to gaze up at the sky. "You."

He didn't gape or exclaim in confusion. It didn't mean that he wasn't confused or surprised; his first response wasn't to yell in joy either. No, he felt anger boil in chest and his hands broke into the log they sat upon. Large splinters cut into his skin and his face changed into something terrifying. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing the shell of her reddening ear and she shuddered. In fear or excitement, he didn't know. "And what exactly can I give you?"

Hinata trembled and nervously looked at him from under her bangs. "Nothing."

He frowned at her.

She was telling the truth however her answer only confused him more. He'd taken her from her home, her people and everything she grew up with. He couldn't give a reason for taking her, it'd been on a whim and it he knew it wasn't love – he didn't love her. He knew quite well that this little deer didn't _love_ him either, there was no love between them. He had nothing to offer her and what he _did_ have, was not something he'd give up easily or freely. The only time he gave something was when he was getting something return; it was a trade. He refused to treat her as prostitute.

Softly, her feathery touch him brought back and she clarified. "I don't want anything you can give me, I don't want money or gifts. I don't want your love…I just want to be with you."

He still didn't understand and he highly doubted he would. It must've been the same reason he decided to take her. Just a whim.

"Alright."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	14. Drabble 14: Tense

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Fourteen: Tense**

None of them dared opened their mouth.

The giant stood over his treasure, his hand rested on her tiny shoulder and his thumb gently caressed her nape, hidden under her smooth strands. His odd eyes pierced their minds and easily brought forth their hidden fear, warning them that any misstep would result in their corpse. A corpse that would without a doubt be sold for a hefty price; they were not ones to be challenged, their abilities and strength were among the best yet this monster showed no mercy and took what he believed to be rightly his. This immortal was no pushover.

"H-Hello." The gem stuttered and glowed a beautiful red. All hungry eyes latched onto her however the immortal shifted, _just_ slightly and everyone quickly lost any interest. They all went off in different direction, all expect other immortal and blank Uchiha. The Uchiha lingered, studying her through blurred vision and the idiot with a scythe approached happily. His wolfish grin was irritating.

"Babe! Long-time no s-"

She squealed in surprised when Hidan suddenly flew across the room and smashed into the wall – hard. The Uchiha gave the older man an exasperated look and he merely shrugged, leading her away from the common room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the fool at the moment and guided her into his part of the hideout. He'd been given an area of the old building because he dealt with the financial aspects of the organisation and it made her being here easier too. She would have her own room and it'd been close enough to him that if any of the members tried something then he'd be aware.

That and he still needed his space.

"This is my part of the building, no one will bother you here. Choose any room you want." He stated and finally relaxed. She would be safe here, he'd know if anyone tried to do something.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	15. Drabble 15: Tolerance

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Fifteen: Tolerance**

He woke up to pots and pans banging. With an annoyed groan, he rolled from the bed and stomped toward the direction of the noise. Growling under his breath, he entered the room and paused in surprise – he had a kitchen? He never knew. Normally, he'd sneak into Itachi or Deidara's section and steal whatever they had.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerily and he had squint in order to see her, it was just so bright. The room seemed to sparkle and glitter, the Hyuuga standing in the middle of it like a prized jewel in a museum. To a man such as himself, a poor beggar he found it difficult to swallow and gazed on in awe. It was a particularly grand sight to see. Beautiful indeed.

Clearing his throat and unable to remove his eyes from her, he slowly approached her. "You've been busy."

She smiled at him and gently grasped at his hands, he tried to ignore how tiny her hands were and focus on her words. It was strangely harder than he'd ever anticipated, yet he tried anyway. "Yes, this is wonderful! I don't have to sneak around, I would never have been allowed to clean or cook! A main branch member isn't supposed to, 'it's a lower branch member's job' niisan would say."

His intention had been to yell and complain about her noise, to tell her be silent. However looking at her now, he realized as a Hyuuga she's been quiet all her life and something like this wouldn't have been tolerated. She was raised as a tool, she hadn't been given the choice on whether or not she wished to be ninja; the Hyuuga was an elite clan. Besides her face – he didn't want to be the one to take it away and repeat the cycle. "What are we having?"

She gasped in delight and spun around to show him.

He was okay with this.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	16. Drabble 16: Trusting

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Sixteen: Trusting**

He returned to his section, an unpleasant surprise awaited him. His lips turned upward into a sneer as his odd eyes observed the scene; hanging about his ward, they gathered and laughed with her. Plates of snacks or glasses with juice, they surrounded her like a pack of wolves over a terrified bunny and his fists clenched at her nervous fidgeting. Sure, she was smiling…but that didn't stop his rage when her fingers twitched restlessly and how her eyes flew from one to another quickly. No, this didn't work. Not at all.

He growled.

Heads jerked toward him and everyone froze.

"H-Hey, Kakuzu…h-how i-it-"

"Leave." They scattered once more at his command, the Uchiha staring him dead on as he fucking _strolled_ past and the idiot with a scythe forgot what Japanese was. His damn mother tongue, instead he continued to scream into the deer's ear and was _too close._ How they even get in? His barrier around his section would've warned him if anyone trespassed. "Get out, Hidan."

"Hey! Kakuzu, when did you get here?" The fool had the nerve to ask and he felt a certain satisfaction when the building rumbled in tune with his punch. His stitched mouth upturned joyfully as the other immortal fell into the floor…until it crumbled and the ground they stood on turned to dust . He reached out to catch her in time, his feet plastered to the wall and groaned. The whole floor was gone.

The boss would have a fit. Damnit.

She clung to him trustingly and when he turned to look at her, her doe orbs glittered beautifully. Her smile more real and comfortable this time, it didn't appear fake. There was no fidgeting as her fists grasped his cloak and she was warm in his arms. He couldn't resist squeezing her lightly as he stared into her eyes and she giggled when she heard the idiot's ranting. Finally, she seemed to understand nothing would hurt the fool. She didn't try moving, knowing he wouldn't let go. "I got you."

Her whisper was lovely. "I know."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	17. Drabble 17: Troubled

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Seventeen: Troubled**

They were staying with the Uchiha.

The monster didn't enjoy the way the raven's eye lingered on her as she walked away nor how the boy subtly touched her arm, her back, her hand…her face. He saw the raven circling the little deer from above and how he'd bring her shiny trinkets, the way the bird followed her around. It made his fists darken whenever he saw him fluttering in and out her room, a sly smirk present upon his beak. His blood boiled when they strolled back through the door from the village, her eyes sparkling and laughter haunting him. He trembled and growled, stomped around and destroyed everything. He hated it.

He found himself guarding her room.

He set barriers outside the bathroom she used.

He trailed her whenever she left this section.

He made sure to stand between them.

Until the day, she'd finally had enough. He stared down at her in surprise as she took him by the hand and guided him into her room. She gestured for him to sit beside her, he almost – _almost_ chuckled when the bed dipped so much she was pressed against his side and slightly relaxed as she hugged his arm. It wasn't something new yet it did get him every time. He shivered as she began soothingly caressing his arm, humming under her breath. This was…comfortable.

"He's just a friend, thank you for worrying but he won't do anything. I'll scream if I need you." She mumbled against his arm and he ground his teeth. He wanted so so _badly_ to remind her that the boy was a criminal and a _boy **.**_ That her eyes were blessed and how could she not see it? Surely, she wasn't obvious to this. Yet he kept his mouth shut and listened.

For now.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	18. Drabble 18: Threats

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Eighteen: Threats**

Turns out his deer had been right.

He'd taken the boy aside when she'd turned her back and _nicely_ set some boundaries. Uchihas' normally weren't ones to be threatened and rebelled rather fiercely, instead always finding a way to turn the tables in their favour. Normally, _normally_ this worked…just not when you're technically blind and about to die. He was a monster, he didn't understand what compassion was however still allowed the boy to keep his limbs and be her friend. If he kept to the rules.

He had understood.

Nonetheless, he'd wasted his energy – there was a real threat. Madara hadn't been happy that Pein's real identity had been discovered and that he'd been eliminated. They had no way of knowing how'd they discovered Pein's weakness and after his passing, Konan had gone traitor. She had given away their hidden location to the enemy and which exact building they had been using as their hideout, Madara had stated that they stay and wait. The Uchiha said he'd studied the Nine-Tail's Vessel and the boy was likely to show up even if it was intended that he remain within the Leaf. "He was idiot enough to come anyway."

It didn't matter much to him.

Either way, they'd discover Hinata.

Once the Leaf arrived in this miserable village, they'd find her and label her a traitor. He knew that she had been reported kidnapped, however once she'd reported missing for a period of time she's been declared dead and to see how she's been living – freely. As a Hyuuga, her status as a traitor would be worse and her sentence would be death. Hyuuga were an elite clan, every child with their blood was raised a ninja and didn't matter whether they were capable or not. She wouldn't receive any years and dismissed from service but death. Death.

His deer would be put to death.

He couldn't go with her; Madara had warned him subtly that if he disobeyed him then the man would do something to her. He didn't doubt her abilities to fight…he couldn't fight Uchiha himself. She wouldn't just die. She would suffer.

He had to hide her.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	19. Drabble 19: Tender

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Nineteen: Tender**

He really didn't want to tell her, tell her that they were coming here. She could already tell that he was hiding something from her, she hadn't pushed him about it but he didn't miss the glances she sent his way and how her lovely eyes glittered in concern. Grumbling under his breath, he scratched at his stitched mouth and rearranged the deer's cuddled position at his side. He pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head and tightened his arm around her waist. Geez, she was tiny.

She wasn't sleeping.

Her hand tugged at his shirt and he grumbled. "Go to sleep."

He huffed irritably when she moved her head to look at him and wrapped his other arm around her. His gaze narrowed yet she didn't back down and stared. Brave little deer she was, facing her monster like this. "Should I be worried about you?"

Snorting at her question, he sighed and hesitated. He didn't want her to stay here and get caught; nobody would be behind her the same way the Nine-Tail's vessel was for the younger Uchiha. Even if they were, none of them had the same power with words that blonde did…no, the vessel would probably do the same for her…maybe. No, he realized, that wasn't his main concern. He didn't want her to be taken. They would take her and he knew they wouldn't give her back. He needed her.

He needed her.

Also if she was taken, she wouldn't be able to cook anymore either. She enjoyed cooking. He grumbled once more before explaining. "The Leaf discovered our location and are coming here. Madara has ordered us to stay and fight, I don't want you here."

She didn't respond and looked down, he would've thought she'd fallen asleep but she was fidgeting with his shirt. The deer stayed quiet for a while and he hated this feeling of anticipation. After another minute of silence, he snapped at her. "Say something!"

"Okay." He was surprised, she was staring again. She nodded, repeating herself. "Okay, just come back to me."

He grunted, squeezing her tight.

"Let's go have some tea."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	20. Drabble 20: Time

**Disclaimer:** The anime series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Written By:** Moon's Phantom38

 **Note:** Longer Version of Tea from my one-shot collection Tales Of Dawn's Sun

* * *

 **Tea: The Timid and Terrifying**

 **Drabble Twenty: Time**

They whispered behind their hands, their eyes trailing her as she moved about and she couldn't say she was troubled by their gossiping. The village was small, a place where everyone knew each other and knew everything about each other. She had arrived out of nowhere and with nothing, a kind couple had taken her in. They provided her with everything in exchange for her services, she stopped thievery and helped them keep order. The couple were too old now, their villagers didn't want to listen to their leaders – she made them listen.

It wasn't hard.

It _was_ hard without him.

Protecting herself from harm wasn't difficult, this was a village in the middle of nowhere so not many ninja passed through and when they did, it wasn't someone powerful. Providing herself, she knew how to do that and the village leaders' paid her handsomely. She had made friends with the majority of the villagers; they were friendly and appreciative of her abilities if not noisy. They often asked her about her personal life and she'd many a times found herself on a date, allowing their manipulations. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry, they thought they were being helpful and she's been here for years. They just worried.

The villagers didn't know her heart was taken.

It may be years…she didn't give up.

And neither did _he._ "Come on, Hina-chan, one more date? I'm smitten with you, please."

She resisted the urge to cringe, she couldn't…not only because her heart was with someone else but because _he was the male version of her sister. Her sister! Gross._ She laughed awkwardly and tried to wave him away, walking as fast as possible. She huffed when he grabbed her wrist and smoothly spun her to face him. "I've been in love since you first got here, it's been years. Just give me a chance!"

She opened her mouth but a shadow stopped her. It towered angrily over the both of them, a rumbling growl echoing through the clearing and everyone stopped to stare. A giant hand reached around her and roughly grasped his wrist, the villager squeaked. "No."

She wasn't surprised when everyone suddenly vanished. The hand let go of the male to grip her shoulder and she watched in sympathy as villager stumbled away. His grip on her was soft and she allowed herself to be picked up, placed on the crook of his arm. He glared down at her, his odd eyes burning. "I want tea."

She giggled with content. "That way."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _ **~ Thank You Beautifuls ~**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


End file.
